


a friend of the family

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Guest (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Not even out of high school, and he just got in his first bar fight. His nose is pouring blood down his face, sure, but David says they'll stop somewhere on the way home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> right after the bar scene in the guest, i'm gay, luke's gay, it's all good
> 
> (no underage stuff dont worry, luke's just got a silent crush and david is. David.)

David stops at a gas station to clean him up before they get home.

His nose is still trickling blood when David lifts him up to sit on the counter in the shitty little bathroom, but it could be worse.

"You're doing great," David tells him quietly, almost a whisper. He wets another wad of toilet paper to wipe down his chin and dab at the splotch on his collar.

Luke can't make eye contact with him. It's weird seeing him so soft-eyed and gentle, especially when the hand cradling his head to keep him still is the one that probably just broke three noses or something. His face is close so he doesn't miss any drying blood, and to get a better look at the damage, but that just makes Luke more nervous.

After all, he is... Y'know.

David stops cleaning him and both of his hands move to hold Luke's face.

"I'm going to make sure nothing is broken. Tell me if something hurts, okay?" 

Luke nods in his hands. He shuts his eyes, too, because now he has nowhere to look but at David.

His thumbs trace either side of his jaw first, firm and insistent but still passive. Then over his cheeks, a little harder so he can test his teeth, he guesses, and then over his cheekbones.

He hisses and grabs David's wrists when his thumbs get too close to his nose.

"That hurts?" he asks quickly, and pulls his thumbs away but keeps his hands steady.

Luke takes a deep breath.

"No, not there, just... My nose. Sore."

David nods.

"I'm just gonna touch it, buddy, it's okay."

Luke doesn't want to trust him, because he barely knows him, but... He went out of his way to pick a fight with his bullies, just _because_ , and he didn't scold him or anything for crying in the car from the pain, so...

Luke sniffles.

"Okay."

His hands shake when he lets David's arms go, and his fingers tangle into the hem of his hoodie anticipating pain, but he trusts him not to hurt him any more than he has to.

True to his word, David's thumbs get softer as they skim the bridge of his nose and down the sides. Luke's breathing is shaky and scared, and it still feels like _something_ , but it's nowhere near as bad as he expected.

"It's not broken," David finally says. "It'll bruise up pretty bad tonight, but it's not broken."

Luke sniffles again, but smiles this time.

"You can tell that?"

David smiles back.

"Not too hard to if you know what you're looking for."

David keeps too much eye contact, but Luke doesn't mind as much as he should.

David's attention is... Nice. It never feels condescending, or judgemental, or even pitying. It's just there, like a constant hand on his shoulder, telling him he supports him and wants to help him succeed.

David... Feels like a friend. _His_ friend.

David's smile turns into a smirk, and his hands move down to squeeze his shoulders before he speaks.

"Alright. Let's get you home, huh?"

Luke's smile struggles at the same moment his heart does.

So, having a crush on the guy trying to fill in the big brother-shaped hole in his life, that could use some work. Whatever. He doesn't think David has noticed, and if he has, he's being cool by not saying anything. Win-win.

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
